


Linked Hearts

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Derek's Romantic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roleplay, Slight Humor, totally romantic, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kidnapped by a Sourwolf can't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of bringing my stories from Mibba and Fanfiction.Net over here that way I can work on them all equally, and have time to sort out the ones I like still from the ones I have no desire to complete.
> 
> Link to Original with Layout: [Linked Hearts](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/536291/Linked-Hearts/)

"Ahhh! Derek! I can't see anything!" Stiles complained to the Alpha werewolf as he was literally dragged out into the middle of the Preserve by the one werewolf that would rather kill him than even consider Stiles' feelings on amputation and mutilation, and it was also a bad thing that the sourwolf had kidnapped him from his nice warm bed and put a black bandana over his eyes as well.  
  
"Stop complaining, and just keep ahold of my hand" Derek growled back as he kept dragging Stiles into the woods. Stiles kept stumbling over logs and tree roots so Derek stopped, and picked the teen up onto his back in a piggyback.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about this position, because you could easily reach back and..." Stiles started rambling, but Derek growled at him and shut Stiles up from then on because Derek almost never offers piggyback rides unless they went into helping one of his pack members that was injured by another Alpha so Stiles decided that he'd soak in the warmth that was emanating from Derek's back since the only thing he had on was his red hoodie.  
  
Soon Derek stopped walking, and all Stiles could smell was the mix of the scent of nature and honeysuckle. He felt Derek kneel down so Stiles slowly slid off his back, and went to take the bandana off but Derek stopped him by grabbing his wrists. "Derek, I can't se..." but Stiles was cut off once more, but not by Derek's growling.

Derek was kissing him.  
  
Stiles at that point was very confused. The sourwolf that had repeatedly vowed to tear Stiles' throat out with his teeth was kissing him...on the lips...in the forest. Utter fucking confusion was entailed at some point in this scenario, and right now seemed like a pretty good point. Derek pulled Stiles closer to his body as he deepened the kiss to which Stiles knew he had two options: Kiss back or push away.  
  
Stiles still had a crush on Lydia, but Derek's warmth and passionate kiss was getting to his head; he felt like there was just really one option and it didn't include giving Derek the third degree on how a sourwolf doesn't just go about kissing people. He then just let it go, and started kissing Derek back, because it wasn't like they were going to have sex anyway...  
  
Oh how wrong he was when he suddenly was being laid down onto something soft, and that's when his head activated then quicker than lightening the black bandana around his eyes was torn away to show the two, indeed, in the middle of the woods, but, and this was the kicker for Stiles, it looked like a romantic setting.  
  
"Oh my god" Stiles said in a whispered tone as he saw the white canopy, the white candles that smelled like honeysuckle, the white pillows, and white comforter. "Derek what...?" Stiles was utterly speechless, and he guessed that worked in Derek's favor because Stiles was the one to initiate the kiss this time.  
  
Soon clothing was flung out of the way of the two as their kissing picked up in intensity, and soft moans were being jerked from Stiles or Derek somehow. Derek pulled away from the kiss just to hold two fingers to Stiles' lips in a silent order to lick them with his tongue, but Stiles did more than that with his tongue.  
  
He looked into Derek's eyes and looked as innocent as he could as he started slowly licking the extensions in a very teasing manner before sucking them into his mouth and slowly bringing them back out a couple of times. He heard Derek's low growl before the Alpha withdrew his fingers from Stiles' mouth before inserting both into Stiles' rectum rather forcefully making Stiles wince slightly.  
  
Derek started rubbing inside Stiles gently as he scissored his fingers to make Stiles' entrance wider before he curled his fingers the slightest bit and it sent Stiles into a startled scream as he wasn't expecting Derek to hit his prostate almost dead on. In order to anchor his shaking his arms to something, he plunged his blunt nails into Derek's shoulders as he let out gasp after gasp as Derek tortured his spot for a few minutes before pulling his fingers out.  
  
Derek then coated his member in his own spit before he lined himself up with Stiles' entrance. Stiles knew what he was about to do to get Stiles used to his size and length almost immediately, "Don't you dare!" Stiles exclaimed before Derek slammed his lips to Stiles' and then followed it with a rough thrust into Stiles' entrance which ended with Stiles' painfully pleasured moan into his mouth. Stiles dug his fingers into Derek's shoulders harder as he willed his body to get used to Derek's intrusion.  
  
A few hours later, Derek and Stiles lay under the midnight sky with nothing covering them, but cum, sweat, and a bit of blood on Derek's back from where Stiles clawed his skin. "Next time, I pick where we go when we roleplay" Stiles said as he took in a big whiff of the smell of nature and honeysuckle once more. "I thought you said you wanted to have sex under the stars for a romantic roleplay" Derek mumbled out as he was yet to catch all of his breath still.  
  
Stiles drained him of everything he had, and, somehow, the kid was still ready for more. "Yeah, I wanted that but you went way beyond romantic. You hit the mark of cheesy" Stiles told him as he curled up to Derek. "Stiles, shut up" Derek told him before he brought Stiles closer and both fell into a blissful sleep with the stars as their blanket.


End file.
